Precious Moments
by Mikazuki Tsuki
Summary: Let's find a place to go, where humor mixes with romance in ways only words can justify and find a pairing amongst a myriad of plots that captivates our hearts.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is a never ending series of one shots based on whatever manga I've read, since I've read a lot lol. I disclaim ownership of all titles and Inuyasha. I only add the twists. They will be no shorter than one thousand words.

Chapter summary: Romance always tastes better with a side of tea.

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, "The Pet Shop of Horrors."

Genre: Humor, mystery

Pairing: S/K

-

**Precious Moments:**

**(Tsuki)**

_Promises_

-

-

A small one story shop that covered a small expanse of central Tokyo glowed with its ornate lights and yet, was completely overlookable in its current location.

But it would soon have a guest.

The visitor's name was Kagome Higurashi.

She was a fifteen year old girl who had gotten lost in the heart of Tokyo and found this simplistic pet shop. Or at least, that's what she wanted to pass herself off as.

Kagome was wearing a length thin hooded coat with the blue hood draped over her long raven hair due to the light rain. The coat was buttoned only around her stomach so it was partially revealing a high school uniform.

A smile curved onto her lips as she put on a pair of thick framed glasses over her alluring brown eyes and knocked onto the door.

It was promptly opened and Kagome entered gingerly, her heart beating a little faster.

A man smiled slightly as she walked into the entrance room, chocolate brown eyes looking around as she entered. "Hello, I'm lost—"

"Welcome to my pet shop. Here you may everything from ordinary cats and dogs…to animals that just barely pass the Washington Treaty-and those that fall in between. I am Count D. How may I help you?" His velvety voice smoothly wrapped around her.

The raven haired girl sweat dropped, 'Still as much an ass as when we last met, I see.' Her slight annoyance shifted to confusion.

Wait—who in the world was Count D?

A raven haired girl looked over the tall man, dressed in a lengthy sleeved black and gold shirt. He wore well fitted black pants that contrasted his flowing silver locks. His eyes were a glowing molten amber and he was wearing a glistening gold dragon embroidered deep noir jacket with a high neck that brushed his satin ankle high black boots.

She suddenly blinked and pointed vaguely behind her, "But it says on the sign out there that your name is Sesshoumaru…"

Said person turned from her with a small flick of his hair, "That's what I said."

Kagome furrowed her brows, "No…I'm pretty sure you said—"

"What is it that you want?" The strange silver haired man ascended to a small platform to arrange an unorganized vase of flowers.

Kagome followed him, uncertainly, "Some directions would be nice…"

Sesshoumaru turned to her with a slight smile, "I see. A dog you say?"

Kagome stammered, "I don't want a dog…You see I'm lost and—"

"Rin..." Kagome jumped at the sharp call and promptly let out a shriek when a young girl entered the foyer from a pair of large double doors. She pointed at the girl with a shaking hand.

"Sir, that's a little girl! That's illegal!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Clearly, she is one of the finest breeds of dogs known to man. Rin is rarer than a Chinese Shar-pei."

The girl gave a small curtsy of her pristine white frilled dress, "Woof!"

Sesshoumaru smiled, "See, completely canine."

Kagome shook her head, "Are you crazy?"

She had known he was eccentric, but this was a little too much.

Sesshoumaru let out an annoyed sigh, "I'm supposing you've changed your mind about the dog?" Rin walked shyly up to him and Sesshoumaru patted her head.

"Go off and join the others."

Kagome covered her mouth, 'Others?! Does that mean that there's more?'

Rin smiled slightly and skipped off, "Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome gestured vividly towards the young girl, "S-she spoke!"

Sesshoumaru however was not listening to her.

He was pouring some tea into delicate blue teacups that Kagome had not even noticed on a coffee table she had not even seen.

He offered her a cup. "Come, drink with me…"

Kagome took the proffered cup, inconspicuously sniffing it in suspicion as Sesshoumaru took a seat on a golden colored couch that sat against the wall of pet shop beyond the platform that they had been on.

Kagome sat down with him. "For a pet shop…you don't really have too many animals." She looked around the room. It was unlike any pet shop she had ever been in. It looked more like a living room with its carpeted floors and the five bird-less bird cages—well technically there were birds in there, but stuffed animals definitely did not count. One cage hung next to thick burgundy curtains that completely covered the windows. The others were spread about the ceiling crisscrossing with deep blue and gold rope tassels.

Sesshoumaru sipped his tea and vaguely said, "The best ones are kept in the back room."

Kagome took a precautious sip. "Oh."

She smiled a bit. It was …sweet.

Sesshoumaru suddenly leaned back in his chair and sighed, "It's quite the pity."

The raven haired girl lowered the cup to her lap, "What?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her straight in the eye, "That you chose to deny your heritage. Your father would be displeased."

Kagome blushed furiously, "I'm not denying my heritage!" So he had known all along, hadn't he? "I knew you didn't like surprises so I wanted to surprise you. How'd you know it was me?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "I've lived a long life… Your kind is quite distinguishable. In all honesty, though," he chose his words carefully, "I did not think I'd see you so soon."

Kagome pouted, "I never thought to see you, either, but then I heard rumors about your shop." She smiled a bit and turned hesitantly to Sesshoumaru. "Do you mind if I still keep my father's promise?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Not at all."

The sound of shredding was heard throughout the room, as Kagome sprouted a feathery pair of wings and her eyes shifted to a deep violet.

She took off the glasses.

Her nails ripped through her gloves and she left out a small curse, "And I just bought these too…"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Such language for a miko."

Long before mikos were considered to be shrine inhabiting women with high spiritual awareness, they were an ancient type of bird, born far before man.

And forgotten far too soon.

They were the original mikos of society.

Kagome smiled coyly, "Well you will have plenty of time to get used to it. A whole life time in fact…"

Sesshoumaru set his cup down and let out a laugh…

Long ago, Kagome had been promised to Sesshoumaru…

As a soul mate…

And a lover.

Suddenly two children entered the room and simultaneously gestured to be picked up. Sesshoumaru watched amused as the beautiful creature looked confused, "That reminds me! Explain these!"

They were cute children and all, but—where exactly had they come from?

Sesshoumaru was …not a fan of humans.

Sesshoumaru let out a velvet laugh, "Look closely." Gradually both took the shape of a fiery auburn fox and a radiant puppy and Kagome gasped and laughingly scooped both into her arms.

Sesshoumaru sipped his tea, "I'm glad you are taking to them…I have hundreds more."

But a life time…was a long time to get used to anything.

-- End---

-

(Tsuki )

-

A.N. That with be the standard ending for each one shot! Chances are it won't be continued, but some may.

I full heartily suggest you to go out and buy the _Pet Shop of Horrors_ manga series. The characters are completely lovable, though the plot is a mystery, the twists are outrageous, and it can be gory at times. Even though it's a horror manga, you can still get a great laugh here and there. Count D and Detective Orcot will have you laughing your rears off. Plus Matsuri Akino definitely gets an A with her art. And you can expect a shameless plug in every chapter too.

Support our manga-ka.

So R&**R**

Started: 3.16.07

Finished: 3.22.07


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** I decided to have more fun with this story. Why limit my one-shots to only manga? I created a list of themes and chapter one's theme: "Manga."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha but this is my own plot.

**Dedication:** To my grandma who passed away recently.

**Theme:** Skirts

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Kouga/Ayame

-

**Precious Moments:**

**(Tsuki)**

_Ginger Love_

-

-

For a month he had been frequenting the library where he knew _she_ would be. Ayame Toruko. The fiery red head with the beautiful turquoise eyes that shamed even gems when placed in comparison.

Of course, it was a rather pathetic way to spend him summer simply observing her, but this was love.

Love had no lows!

Kouga Kasshoku stared with mesmerized eyes at her. His light blue orbs stayed glued to her gentle form as she perused the fiction section.

He was never one to really be in a library. He did not care that much for books. He preferred running and the outdoors to sitting and reading. But for her, he would take a seat there and watch her, as he pretended to read some random text.

Ayame was wearing a pair of black pants and a white top. Her hair was up in pigtails and a white lily was tucked behind an ear.

He had noticed that she was fond of keeping her hair that way.

But it suited her.

It gave her a youthful feel.

Kouga sighed and ran a hand through his raven locks, only to have his fingers obstructed by his pony tail.

Rising from the position, he adjusted the head band he was wearing and closed the book. This was pathetic. He should just walk over there and say 'hello'! For God's sake, he was Kouga! Popular, athletic, handsome….

But his bravado did not last long as he reopened the book and slouched in his seat.

Putting it that way, he most likely wasn't her type.

She probably thought he was some moronic jock. A skirt chasing….

Skirt chasing…

Skirt…

His eyes widened in surprise.

"I've never seen her in a skirt!" Kouga not hearing the numerous people who shushed him and not seeing the turquoise eyes turn in his direction, suddenly closed the book for good.

"I need advice…"

Kouga returned the book where he picked it up from and left the library hurriedly.

As he walked out of public building he called the three people he knew that would respect the fragility of this situation and take it with complete seriousness.

---

"And you're sure you have a penis?"

A wonderful question compliments of Inuyasha Taisho…

"I _really_ don't know how to answer that with a straight face!"

Compassionate as always, that Mirouku.

"How surprising …I find myself failing to care."

In retrospect, calling Sesshoumaru really was not a thought out idea on his part.

Kouga's brow twitched and he muttered, "I guess my opinion of you guys is a little over exaggerated. Just a little of course."

Mirouku held up a hand, "Fine, I'll be serious. Just go up to her, Kouga and then ask her out. She's not going to bite. The worst scenario: she says no. "

Inuyasha nodded and added, "And then from there, you move on."

Sesshoumaru shrugged nonchalantly, "Though from your description of her, I'm sure you're the best she can do and she'll realize it soon."

Kouga glared at Sesshoumaru with a scowl, "This is the last time I ask you for advice."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "For some reason, you seem to think that that would have a negative effect on me." Kouga let out a noise that sounded similar to a growl and Sesshoumaru waved a hand dismissively, "Calm down. I do have a proposal that you could attempt."

Kouga cooled down, "Really?"

Mirouku leaned in, "Now I'm curious!"

Inuyasha grinned, "What's your grand idea, bro?"

Sesshoumaru smirked.

---

Kouga sighed as he walked up the steps to the library. Mirouku who was a raven haired ladies' man, made him lose the head man and dressed him in a pair of black jeans and a brown short sleeved button up shirt that was hanging open over a sleeves red shirt.

He looked at his black leather and silver watch and his heart sped up.

Inuyasha had given him a swear lined pep talk and Sesshoumaru had driven there and under request was waiting for when he finished.

Sesshoumaru was also responsible for the bouquet of wild flowers and the red foil wrapping paper covered gift he currently held.

With a deep breath he entered the library and ignored the odd glances he received, "Come on, Kouga…You can do this."

He saw her immediately.

Her flower of the day was an iris and she was wearing purple dyed jeans and a yellow polo to match that flower.

Kouga smoothly sauntered up to her. When he was close enough, he addressed her, "Ayame?"

She looked up from the book she had pulled from the shelf, surprised, "Hello…"

She put down the book in it's slot.

Kouga cleared his throat, "My name is Kouga…I've been meaning to ask you something for a few weeks now. Would you be my girlfriend? I want to take you out and I," He handed her the box, "I want you to have these."

As he distributed them into her arms she let out a shaky breath, "Kouga—!"

He winked, "Before you say anything I want to first say—I waited weeks to talk to you, so I can wait a little longer for my answer. If you would consider being with me, meet me at the restaurant mentioned on this card—" he brought the card attached to the flowers into sight.

"At eight o'clock sharp. He smiled, "I hope to see you then."

He reached down and gave the shocked girl a kiss on the cheek before he strode towards the exit, leaving her to watch him leave with utter shock written on her face.

---

Inuyasha, Mirouku, and a clearly unhappy Sesshoumaru were seated at a table with clear view of Kouga's table.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples, "I do not see any reason for my presence here."

Inuyasha smacked him on the arm, "Stop acting like such a hard ass, Sesshoumaru! You know you want to see if she shows."

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch, "It's five to eight, now. Kouga said eight o'clock sharp, so if she does not show then, I will be free to leave."

Mirouku sighed, "Fine….." He set a timer on his cell phone, "Five—well four minutes now."

He placed it in the center of the table where each could see it perfectly.

With each diminishing second, attention stayed on Kouga's table. The nicely dressed up man would continuously look at his watch and when all but a minute remained before eight, Mirouku and Inuyasha grew nervous.

Inuyasha frowned, "She better show… It's rare for Kouga to be this into a girl."

Mirouku nodded and suddenly sighed, "Ten seconds."

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, "Nine."

And he and Mirouku took turns counting down along with the phone.

"Eight…"

"Seven…"

"Six…"

"Five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

Sesshoumaru stood, "One."

Inuyasha scowled and hissed, "You can't really leave, Sesshoumaru!"

Mirouku looked over at Kouga's table.

The blue eyed man look at his watch and with a somewhat crushed expression he ran a hand through his hair embarrassedly, almost wishing that he hadn't taken that chance…

She probably would not frequent that library anymore after his embarrassing display…

Kouga sighed.

"Kouga!"

Four pairs of eyes roved to the sound of the voice and Ayame came into view.

Looking stunning.

For once she had her hair down, and she had braided a flower into her red locks. Her turquoise seemed even bolder due to the black eyeliner she had used and her lips were a glossy light pink. She was wearing an embroidered white tank top and his present…

A skirt.

It was a ruffled flaring white skirt that ended mid thigh. Kouga stood, in a shocked stupor as he.

Ayame blushed as she walked over to him in golden strap up heels, "Sorry I'm late, Kouga…I got a little lost."

He chuckled and walked over to her to embrace her, "It's fine as long as you're here."

Ayame put a finger on his chest to prevent him from finishing the action, "Hey! You never got my answer you know."

Kouga looked sheepish and asked huskily, "Well, what is it…?"

Ayame pressed her lips to his and grinned, "I'd love to."

Mirouku grinned and pulled Sesshoumaru back into his seat, "Since she showed up, how about you treat us to a congratulatory dinner, since our plan worked so well?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him with a raised brow, "Our?"

Inuyasha raised his arm and called out, "Waiter!"

-- End---

-

(Tsuki )

-

A.N. R&R

Started: 6.27.07

Finished: 6.27.07


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** Don't look no further, Baby I'm back here—I'm here to carter to you! (I'm Back- Baby Bash… Yes I'm currently singing that while I type this note. Yes, you are very lucky you can't hear me right now.) Haha, well I thought that would be somewhat appropriate as some background music. So yeah. Junior year—driving—standardized testing… Same ole, same ole. I handwrote this one and only now had the chance to type it up. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Summary**: Never believe a rumor. Rumors are so easily dashed with water guns.

**Disclaimer**: One of these three sentences is false:I do not own Inuyasha. I never will. Therefore I don't amuse myself with fantasies of ever owning it.

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Pairing:** Mirouku & Sango

-

**Precious Moments:**

**(Tsuki)**

_Rumors & Water Guns_

_-_

_-_

"Jeeze that little brother of mine! He never cleans up after he and Souta make these ridiculous messes!" She looked around at the strewn baseball gloves and bats and the solitary ball that littered the yard. Blue and Green silly string had been sprayed all over the yard.

"It's a good thing for him that he went with mom and dad to dropped off Souta…I'm about ready to kill him."

She rolled her dark caramel eyes heaven ward and flipped her brown locks over her shoulder before stepping down the several concrete steps that led into her backyard.

The seventeen year old abruptly winced as her toe connected with something at the base of the steps.

She looked down, surprised, "A water gun? Kohaku's fifteen and he still plays with water guns?" She giggled and picked it up.

The brunette's name was Sango Hidoi. Sango was a tall brunette with lengthy waves of deep brown locks of hair that streamed down her back, gleaming and straight. She was dressed in a light white tank top with a modest A neck line and thick spaghetti straps and an aquamarine skort. Her bangs were held back by a clip that matched her skort and she was barefoot.

A cool breeze drifted across the grass covered yard as Sango stood, awkwardly holding the bright purple and green water gun.

Sango crinkled her nose at the weight, "Is it supposed to be this heavy."

She had not, in all honesty handled a water gun in almost a decade and a slightly nostalgic feeling washed over her. Abruptly Sango caught the sound of a swishing noise coming from the gun.

She grinned a bit, "So it still has water in it." Another giggle erupted from her throat and Sango gingerly pumped the water gun and pressed the green trigger.

A surprised breath of air erupted from her as water gushed from the gun and she suddenly did not feel like the Junior that she was. The smell of freshly cut grass mixed with the scent of the mist of the water.

Her feet padded gently onto the carpet soft grass as she grinningly moved from the small walkway onto it, the water gun aimed at the small Japanese maple that her mother had planted the summer before.

Sango spent the next few minutes playing around with the water gun, before she started to feel like she needed to act her own age.

Sango raised her arms slightly a shot a stream straight up, laughing a bit as a gentle mist wafted down onto her in a cooling shower. Large droplets of water dampened her hair, ever once in awhile.

"I should finish cleaning up," she laughed, "I'm getting too into this." Sango took a step forward only to slip on the now moist grass.

"Oomph—" She instinctively clutched the water gun, inadvertently pressing down trigger with the same force that she clamp her eyes close as her rear connected with the unforgiving ground.

Sango scrunched her nose and let out a groan, "Ouch…" Her eyes fluttered open and suddenly she paled. She was still for a moment before she giggled nervously and stood.

She had unintentionally just let a gush of water spray across a white slightly ornate plastic fence that separated her yard from her neighbor's. Sango gingerly walked over to the fence and stood on her tippy-toes to see if anyone was in the yard. But its five feet and some inches reveal nothing to her.

After a moment Sango giggled a bit and put down the toy, "I guess that what I get. I _was_ going overboard with that." She smiled a bit and shook her head at herself. With another laugh she crossed back to her the walkway. She was going to go inside when suddenly someone leaned across the fence. He was grinning ruefully, wearing a damp sleeveless black jersey

His raven locks were dripping slightly with water.

He chuckled a bit, "I kind of expected someone a little younger." He gave her a mischievous look, "Aren't you too old to be playing with water guns?"

Sango blushed, "I normally don't do that—It's my brother's and I saw it and—Hey! What were you doing anyway? I didn't see anyone in your yard."

The boy's name was Mirouku Utsuki—He was going to graduate from their district high school in a month. He was a very popular person there, she knew for a fact. It was probably because he was not completely Japanese. Not only was he not born in Japan, but he had the unusual midnight blue-violet eyes of his mother. He had lived in Japan for three years before though, she had once heard, so that's how he knew the language.

Rumors were constantly circulating the school and most of them centered around him.

He was an eighteen year old who she probably knew more about from whatever she heard about him, than from being neighbors.

But then again, in her defense, Mirouku had only moved in next door that year. That did not really leave much time to get to know him.

Mirouku held up a book and she could see the damp speckles from where it was hit. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Mirouku was laughing, "I was reading on the grass. It was a nice day and I wanted to relax—I didn't think that it'd rain." Sango blushed an even deeper red. "I'm really sorry! Let me get you a towel or something! I-I'll be right back."

She rushed into the house before Mirouku could point out that he was merely a few feet from his own house and could dry off there. He was left standing there with an amused look on his face and a slightly raised brow.

Sango was back quickly and apologetically handed him the fluffy towel. "Here."

She apologized again but Mirouku waved it off with a chuckle and wiped his dripping raven locks and he leaned his back against the partition.

Mirouku Utsuki—slightly above average height, broad shoulders, athletic build—to the athletic department's dismay he only played one sport—track and even then, he did the least popular segment of it, the high jump..

_But_ according to rumors, he was so good at everything else that he was banned from participating in any other competitive sport because it would be unfair to the other teams,

Sango inwardly rolled her eyes, 'I really doubt _that_.' But it was amazing even still how one year was enough to make someone the permanent center of rumors. And it was even like any of them were bad, either.

Mirouku's unruly hair shot from beneath the towel as he moved it down to dab dry his novel.

His midnight eyes sparkled and he gave a boyish grin, "To be honest, though, it felt kinda of relieving. I didn't realize how hot I was."

Sango smiled back, tryingto figure this guy out.

Dark blue eyes and a hypnotic grin. According to rumors, he had to change school because of those two factors. The entire female population had virtually gone to war because of his looks. He was the new age Helen of Troy—_allegedly_.

Sango almost snorted out loud as she stared at the back of his head, 'Please…he's average looking at best.'

Mirouku suddenly placed down his book and suddenly grinned impishly. He turned to her so quickly that Sango jumped. "Do you have another one of those?"

Sango blinked, "Another towel? Yeah just lemme—"

He shook his head, his ponytail flicking back and forth a little.

According to rumors, the senior girls were trying to cut that same ponytail off, divide it among themselves, and keep as a keepsake. Sango cringed, '_That_, sadly, I wholeheartedly believe.'

Mirouku's eyes suddenly lit up as he scanned her yard. He pointed at her discarded water gun a few feet behind her. "You sounded like you were having fun before and you kind of took away_ my_ source of amusement."

Sango blinked, "Kohaku should have a second gun in the shed—"

Mirouku took hold of the fence and threw his legs over the white structure, gracefully landing in her yard, before she could continue what she was saying. He headed towards her shed, surprisingly excited. Sango followed at a slower pace.

"I'm not really dressed for a water gun fight—I'm pretty sure this will become see-through," She admitted sheepishly with a blush tinting her cheeks as she pointed to her tank top.

She was still blushing as he unlatched the lock to the shed. He paused once the door was open and took off his jersey. "Here put this on." He tossed it towards her and Sango easily caught the slightly damp jersey and put it over her torso with a grin. "Now I'm game."

Admittedly, he looked adorable at the moment. She honestly could not bare to disappoint that face by simply saying no. At the least she would have just told him to wait while she changed her shirt.

She looked his over, for the umpteenth time. According to rumors, his school photo had looked so amazing that he was scouted by a teen modeling agency because of that.

Sango weighed that over in her head and grudgingly admitted, 'Well… I really can't see that as made up…'

Truthfully, it would be criminal to call him average looking.

He abruptly turned to her, a pout forming on his lips, "Are you sure it's in here? I don't see anything."

Sango pressed her hand to his bare chest, the skin feeling heated under her gentle push. "Move aside, Utsuki. Clearly you need a pair of glasses, _because_, " Sango crouched down and reached into an open chest on the concrete floor. She pulled out a water gun that was orange and red in color. Mirouku looked incredulous.

"That definitely was _not_ there a second ago."

Sango laughed and handed it to him, "I know the name of a good optician, I'll refer you if you want. You'd look good with glasses," she teased.

Mirouku sniffed, "Funny," he drawled as they reached a hose that was snaked around an outdoors facet at the side of her house. As Mirouku's gun was being filled, he suddenly stared at her. He thought hard for a moment.

Finally he asked, "Do we go to the same school? I have a feeling that I've seen you around somewhere other than this neighborhood."

Sango nodded, "We do go to the same school. I'm a year below you though." Mirouku seemed to be committing that to memory—the fact that they went to the same school. He had already assumed that she wasn't a senior.

She smiled a bit, "That's probably why you wouldn't remember seeing me. Grades don't really intermingle well."

Mirouku scrunched his brows in thought, "I think I remember my mom mentioning that once…" He laughed, "It's a shame though that they don't. My last school was pretty interknit."

Even besides their school's difficulties in grade mingling, though the two of their families were reasonably neighborly, they were not exceptionally close.

They did have dinner together once, but Mirouku had been out then.

According to rumors, Mirouku loved the party scene. Apparently he was constantly seeing movies and going out with friends, doing you name it.

But strangely…Sango furrowed her brows, 'I rarely see him leave the house, though.' Then again, she was not one to pay insane amounts of attention to her neighbors' activities or observe them _that _much.

He suddenly seemed to remember something, "Your name is Sango right?" Sango nodded.

A year ago he had introduced himself with a flourish—a flirty kiss to the back of her hand, an introduction in French, and a very unneeded comment in the aforementioned language about her 'endowment' as he called it..

She vividly remembered fighting the urge to hit him then. Especially when she had gone home and translated every word he had said to her.

After that, she had not really gone out of her way to speak to him.

Mirouku pumped his water gun as Sango replenished her own water supply.

Mirouku was leaned against the side of her house. Oddly enough his lips were pulled into a grin, "Truthfully, I've never really used one of these before. I didn't really have siblings or anything like that growing up."

Sango turned off the hose and stood.

According to rumors, Mirouku would run around the halls groping classmates and freshmen. He would also make it a daily thing to flirt with the younger female teachers and tossed innuendoes as if they were a regular and very necessary part of speech.

However… that wasn't just a rumor. She had seen him doing all of that stuff….

But when she really thought about it… there were no rumors to this. This 'reading a book on the lawn side—' or that boyishly considerate side that made him give up his jersey—Hell based on rumors she thought he'd say something lewd. There was nothing to this side where he sheepishly admits that hadn't done one of the most basic of childhood games.

Sango shut off the hose and squirted him gently in grinning face.

He sputtered a bit, "Hey! I wasn't even ready yet, Hidoi!" He pouted and found the pump as Sango ran off laughing. He kicked off his sneakers and ran after her as water trickled from his face and onto his chest.

He wiped off the rest of the water on his face.

Mirouku then easily caught up to her and Sango shrieked, pressing the trigger only to realize she had forgotten pump her gun.

A jet of water shot weakly in a pitiful arc and Sango shrieked a second time as Mirouku shot her with a mischievous laugh of, "Got you!"

He let out a chuckle as Sango gasped and trickles of water streamed down her face. Sango wrung out her hair and his jersey.

According to rumors he was a lecher….

He held his sides and Sango shot him after a dozen quick pumps. He pushed back his drenched bangs and sprayed out water that had gotten into his mouth.

According to rumors he was an Abercrombie model before he moved….

He suddenly sprinted to the side of her house and returned with the hose. Sango left out a laughing shriek, "Don't you dare!" He pressed down on the handle and a gush of water sprayed out in a fan.

According to rumors he always had some of the highest grades in his class.

Sango managed to grapple the hose from him and for the next ten minutes, they continued their water fight and until both were thoroughly soaked. Suddenly Mirouku slipped on the wet grass.

Sango let out a surprised, "Oomph" as he fell onto her and her legs gave out from the unexpected weight. Mirouku groaned, "That was fun…." Sango looked up at him.

He was lying, not uncomfortable on top of her, "Hey, you okay?" Mirouku opened his eyes, "Heh, yeah… you?"

Sango softly responded, "I'm fine."

He raised himself up a bit, but did not fully rise. Hey looked at her, "You know it's funny…at school, I clown around all the time, but I've never really had as much fun as I did now." He let out a laugh.

His midnight eyes bore into hers and she felt her heart rate speed up as he let out another soft but wry laugh. Before he could stop himself he murmured. "I never really made any genuine friends since I was an 'army brat' up until a year ago, when my mother remarried."

Sango touched his cheek and looked into his eyes. Troubled blue.

According to rumors he could brighten anyone's day… And yet, who brightened his?

Mirouku looked away suddenly embarrassed. "Please don't pity me, though." He furrowed his brows.

"I didn't mean to say all that just now… It just slipp—" Sango turned his head back to her. "I'm not pitying you… I'm tying to piece together _you_, not the rumors you." Mirouku leaned closer.

"Really? And what's he like?"

Sango smiled, "He's Mirouku…He's everything I saw this afternoon. You may be a pervert sometimes, but only you can make it seem almost endearing…That's all I can say to sum it up."

It was quiet for a moment before he chuckled. "I'm tempted to kiss you."

And she laughed, "I'm tempted to let you."

Mirouku closed the distance between them.

Once this weekend ends….let's make some new rumors.

-- End---

-

(Tsuki )

-

A.N.

Cute right? I luff the fluff.

I handwrote around September-ish and had a blast with it. I was in a Sango Mirouku kind of mood and so this came out. I liked how Mirouku came out.

I love pervy Mirouku, but I feel like that side of him always gets exaggerated and his good traits are lost underneath all that lecherousness lol.

So Happy Holidays, guys.

I'm back. Spread the word.

Started: …I don't even know…

Finished: 12.23.07


	4. Chapter 4

There was something entrancing about the small store on the corner of the quite street

A.N. The manga is called Provence by Nicky Lee and the illustrations are so gorgeous it will floor you. And I did no justice to the plot line. The scenes definitely were owned by Nicky Lee. I recommend you buy this Korean Manga. It's a two part story about love between four people and their connection to this French shop. It's great.

**Summary**: And they met at small café called Provence. It was where she fell in love… under the soft magic of French jazz and the influence of lavender tea.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. Neither do I own Nicky Lee's _Provence_.

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Pairing:** Mirouku & Sango

-

**Precious Moments:**

**(Tsuki)**

_Provence_

_-_

_-_

There was something entrancing about the small store on the corner of the quiet street. Provence. Named after a French city… No doubt it was the owners' place of birth.

A brunette stared at the café from her position on the street, disparagingly.

If only she had not been so reckless…

She needed Provence. She needed its quaint outdoor seating and seduction.

Its romance….

There was nothing that was not romantic about it. Before she could even open the door to the store, the atmosphere was swirling with the intoxicating allure of tea and a small hint of jazz whispered seductively to the surrounding area. Sweet orange and wild flowers scents made a person feel as if all their troubles had gotten lost along the way into a French slice of its countryside taste.

Imported plants and some Japanese flora framed the shop beautifully, further adding sensuous appeal.

It was a complete accident that Sango Tarijya found the café. She had been trying to find some source of inspiration…

And happened onto the street where _Provence_ was located.

She had found refuge from insomnia and an unrequited love.

And yet….

That was all gone to her now.

And all that was there was the bittersweet after taste.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sango was an artist.

One could hardly tell by her appearance, though. She was athletic in structure, noticeably in shape with long lengthy deep brown hair that she always kept in a high ponytail, usually thrown up in a rush, or left it down. She did not really project her artistic ability.

And although mediocre in her own opinion, her talents had landed her a job in illustrating and writing children's books. It was rare for a high school student to hold a job, especially one with so much responsibility. However, it was how she paid for her own books for school and her apartment rent. She lived by herself since her father and brother were in another district in Japan. The three had faced the dilemma of her father having to transfer towns for a promotion the year before and it had ended with her unable to leave with them since not only her high school was there, but her college of choice.

As the seventeen year old chocolate haired girl pushed her lengthy locks out of her pale face, she realized she was hungry. Her eyes were usually lively despite the fact that she had dark rings under her eyes, but after such a long day of school after she had pulled an all-nighter, she was exhausted.

And besides that she had walked past her street.

….About five blocks ago.

"Hunger and exhaustion—the perfect combination." Sango lips pursed as looked around. She groaned. "Where in the world am I?"

Her brow suddenly lifted as she saw the shop.

The name triggered something.

Her insomnia suffering mind vaguely remembered her female classmates mentioning it once or a good dozen times.

The outdoor foliage seemed to lure her inside as she opened the door and seated herself next to an open window. The sound of French jazz hit her full blast but soothing effect. The round table spoke its European background with its ornate cloths with flower embroidery.

And then he appeared.

Raven locks, which contrasted smoothly with his knitted white turtleneck, were unruly and tied back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, accompanied a smile that could quicken your heartbeat in an instant. She was immediately drawn to his eyes, though. His midnight blue eyes were sharply unlike the warmth the smile gave…

They were cool and guarded and yet entrancing all the same.

The violet and blue swirled orbs gave an un-interpretable warning.

And it distanced her a little.

"Would you care for a cup of chamomile-lavender tea? It should help with your lack of sleep." He held up an intricately thrown ceramic tea pot, glazed with various blues and reds over a white base.

Sango looked surprised, "How did you know?"

The man smiled and a bit and rubbed underneath his eyes, "Your eyes told me."

Sango's hand confusedly lifted to her eyes, until she realized what he meant. She blushed as he poured her a cup of tea and winked, "Consider this on me."

The brunette thanked him softly and as he walked away Sango groaned, "Is it really that noticeable?"

Sure she had lost weeks and weeks of sleep trying to meet deadlines, but she had drenched her eyes with a few globs of tonal foundation that morning since her friends were starting to worry.

With a sigh, she brought the cup to her lips, murmuring, "This smells great…" And it tasted better. It was a mix of lavender, chamomile, and honey with a nice touch of milk.

The vocalist singing on the current track had a cajoling voice that seemed to coax her to just give into the chamomile.

As she lost herself in the music, she drifted off to sleep.

"Sango?"

"…Sango?"

Sango felt someone lightly shake her. Her head slowly rose.

"Hmm?"

He gave her another of his warm smiles that seemed as if they were just for her as he remarked with amusement, "I'm guessing your insomnia is gone. We're closing."

"I-I fell asleep?"

He nodded and handed her the bag that she had brought with her. It was a simple black leather bag that she kept her illustrations and rough drafts in. "It's alright. It happens."

Sango took the bag with a thank you and cocked her head to the side, "How…How did you know my name?"

He pointed to the skirt of her uniform, "After you had fallen asleep, your school id fell out of your pocket. When I went to ask you for a refill, I found it. I placed it in your briefcase."

Sango smacked her forehead lightly, "God…thanks…" She looked a bit sheepish, "I must be being a huge pain today, but before I leave, I really must ask for one last favor."

His eyes looked bit more guarded but he grinned and said, "Shoot."

"Could I possibly purchase some of the tea I had? This is probably the longest I've slept in weeks." He led her to the counter, chuckling a bit, "Then I'd certainly be happy to oblige you."

She picked a bag of the herbal tea she had been drinking from a shelf of a myriad of them located at the front of the shop.

He paused before handing her the purchase, "Is it alright to head out so late? From your ID I gathered that you're still in high school."

Sango smiled and shrugged, "It's fine. I live by myself." She shifted uncomfortably and quickly changed the subject, "Erm… that CD you were playing? The artist was a French female singer—"

He looked under the counter and produced a CD jacket with a pretty woman on the cover, "You mean this? You like it?"

Sango nodded and he smiled, "You want it?"

She blushed a bit, "I couldn't possibly ask you—"

"Well, it was brought overseas. I don't think it can be bought here in Kyoto. However, if you really like it, then I'll ask my friend to order it for you, Sango. So how about it? It'd be no trouble at all."

Sango blinked and gushed, "R-really? Thank you!"

He smiled and abruptly called, "Abura! Time to see our customer out." As a slightly chubby dog pattered out, he rubbed his ears and lifted his paw "Say good bye."

The golden white dog let out a cheerful woof.

Sango giggled and waved.

As she left she had to wonder what his name was. He seemed so nice…so comforting…. And yet, there was also that air that was so painfully unapproachable.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sango visited the shop again the next day.

She had gotten a great night of sleep and the rings underneath her eyes had diminished greatly. She usually stayed at school two hours later to finish her homework, so she could work on her ideas uninterrupted. Today, she finished an hour earlier.

She had expected to see the man from last night …

However, as she walked into Provence, through the double glass doors with the arched top, letting the sweet aroma of blending herbs and the soothing music waft over her, she was greeted by someone other than him.

It was a beautiful woman. Her raven hair was flowing down her back in straight locks and her eyes were a lively milk chocolate. Over her collared yellow button up shirt was a plain apron that even made Sango's bland and plaid green uniform pale in comparison.

She smiled, "Welcome!"

"Hi," Sango returned with a confused smile. "I don't mean to be rude, but isn't the owner of this shop a man?"

The woman smiled the same gentle smile the man from last night had, "Mirouku? He won't be here for awhile. I look after the shop during the day and he takes over around six."

His name was Mirouku?

Sango smiled a bit. It fit him…

There was a patter of footsteps at the door. Sango glanced up as there stood Mirouku with Abura barking up a giddy storm. "Hey, onee-chan."

Sango inwardly gaped. They were brother and sister. She could not help thinking, 'They must have gorgeous parents…Ridiculously gorgeous parents….'

However, she was relieved for reasons she could not quite understand. Sango rubbed her brows wearily and moved to glance at the bagged tea for sale. She brought money to buy another bag.

Kikyou raised a brow, "You're early today…What happened?"

Mirouku walked towards the back of the store but continued to converse with his sister, "I had no class in the afternoon, so I came here earlier. Thought I'd give you a break, Kikyou."

Kikyou began to take off her apron, "Then it's all yours. I'll go run some errands. Father said he was sending some new samples of tea so I have to pick that up as well." She smiled fondly at the thought.

As Mirouku set his backpack down and took off his coat he returned to the front with a wave, "See you later." Kikyou smiled and on her way out stopped by Sango, "Everything on the third row is hard not to fall in love with."

Sango let out a small laugh, "Thanks, I'll get something from there when I leave."

Kikyou waved good bye and left.

Sango ventured outside after making a mental note of what she would get, taking a two person table. Her company was her school bag.

The brunette ordered a pot of raspberry lavender tea when Mirouku came by and found herself watching him through the glass window wondering if he remembered her.

"I doubt it…"

'He sees so many people in a day, it's doubtful that I stood out.' She crinkled her nose. Currently the shop was filled with a dozen customers who had been there during Kikyou's shift.

And the customer flow did not seem to be stopping, Sango noted as a group of giggling girls from her high school walked up to the shop.

Sango sighed and sipped her tea, trying to clear her mind of anything that couldn't be a subject for her next deadline. She cocked her head to the side. A few feet away on the tiled walkway outside, stood two dogs.

She heard Mirouku call, "Abura, Eika and Ciel are here to see you!"

Abura scampered out onto the patio, and immediately went over to the smaller of the two dogs. The larger dog in response drew closer and looked more alert.

Sango giggled a bit. There seemed to be some sort of love triangle between the three. Eika was clearly the only female amongst both males. She was a slight white and black female with a curved lengthy tail. Ciel was a strong looking male Golden Retriever with golden brown fur.

Abura clearly disliked the other male.

Mirouku stepped out and leaned against the doorway.

Sango remarked more to herself than to anyone else, "Eika must be quite conflicted."

Mirouku grinned, "So you noticed?" He pointed to Eika, "She at one point only had eyes for Abura, but then Ciel appeared and has been showing him up. It doesn't help that Abura's a bit…" he paused before he whispered, "overweight."

Abura howled sadly and Sango leaned her head into her hands, "Poor guy."

Mirouku winked, "Come on, Abura, don't lose to Ciel!"

And suddenly, Sango found her inspiration.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

As the sky darkened and the customers increased it became more noticeable that girls were the most frequent customers.

It wasn't too guess the reason why.

Sango was grateful she had chosen to sit outside. She hasn't noticed yesterday, but in the café, was a competition to vie for his attention and waltz into his favor.

A blonde suddenly waved him over, "Ah, Mirouku, I found that book you had said you wanted. My uncle owns a book store and he was able to get me the first edition."

He smiled as she handed the book over, "I'm surprised you remembered that I was looking for this! Thank you, though. It's great"

Flirtatiously, she continued in a purring tone, "I went through a lot of trouble to get it, so how will you repay me?"

Seemingly, not understanding what she really wanted, he offered, "I made some rose jam this afternoon. I'll wrap up a jar of it for you guys free of charge." He walked to the back of the store before anyone could comment.

In a delayed response the girl cried after him, "Mirouku-sempai!"

The blonde turned to her two friends, all three attending the same university as Mirouku, "How can anyone be that dense!"

An auburn headed woman sighed, "I'll try next time."

When Mirouku returned with the jam he moved to check up on a table occupied by the only couple in there not trying to get Mirouku's attention. They were a middle aged couple who were chatting, oblivious to the desperate attempts surrounding them.

"Mirouku-sempai! We heard you were amazing at math! Would you mind tutoring us? We're not that good at it." She sighed despite the fact that she was currently crumpling a folded test in her hands with a hundred percent written in bold atop the sheet.

The college women pursed their lips. "Damn those high school girls!"

Mirouku ran a hand through his hair, "That would be problematic. I have classes during the day and I have to run Provence until it closes."

A curly haired doe eyed girl looked crushed, "Well would it be fine if we ask you about assignments that trouble us?"

Sango abruptly noticed then that his smile was the same for everyone. It was a soft, assuring smile, but that was all. It held no promises, nothing special for any specific person. "I can try."

The girls at that table cheered and the women across from them scowled.

As he arranged flowers in a nearby vase, it made Sango wonder whether or not Mirouku knew how much popularity he held with the female population. How they fought over him jealously behind his back.

Was he really that oblivious?

He acted so warm…but he was always guarded. His smile could give a person all that they wanted to hear, but his eyes hinted that no one would ever get special treatment..

That's what was wrong with him.

To each girl he unknowingly promised what he would never deliver.

So lost in her thoughts, she did not notice when Ciel came bounded towards her. He leapt into her lap and the added weight caused her to teeter backwards.

Sango let out a sharp shriek as she fell, Ciel, wildly flailing for he apparently had not anticipated that much damage.

Her table jostled, and everything on it was strewn to the ground.

Mirouku rushed out at the sound of shattering of the ceramic cup, Sango's yells and Ciel's barking. "Ciel!" He hit the dog lightly in admonishment before helping Sango up, "Are you alright?"

Sango rubbed her shoulder, "I-I'm fine. I was just a b-bit surprised."

He helped her stand and sighed, "I forgot to warn you about Ciel. He's so energetic I never know what to do with him."

Sango laughed and joked, "I guess I know why hardly anyone ever sits outside."

Mirouku's eyes suddenly caught sight the many papers on the ground. He knelt to pick them up and Sango let out a small noise of surprise. "Oh!"

"Did you draw these?"

Sango nodded slightly embarrassed that he found them. Even though she had been observing Mirouku, she had been sketching rough drafts of her new storyline. "Yes…"

He raised a brow, "These are good! I've always been envious of people who can draw…" Mirouku added the last with a small chuckle.

Sango picked up the rest of what had flown from her sketchbook. ""

With a laugh he turned to Abura who seemed to be gloating over Ciel. "It seems you're the main character of this, Abura."

Despite the fact that he was completely sincere, his eyes were still so controlled. It made her wonder if ever showed any vibrant emotions.

Sango snapped back to attention when he sighed, "I'm sorry…All the tea spilled. Let me get you another pot."

He handed her a menu, and it clicked suddenly, why he was so popular.

People were attracted to his almost ersatz but gentle gaze. They wanted to break the barrier set up around him and get closer than anyone had ever gotten and be the first to catch a glimpse of genuine gentility and compassion from his eyes.

"Are you ready to order?"

He was an unknowing womanizer.

Without meaning to he could catch even the most unwilling woman.

'And I guess…I have fallen for his charms already.'

It was inevitable that she would.

"Yes…I would like a pot of …Casanova."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Throughout the following days, Sango came to the realization that she and Abura were a lot alike.

Both were in a one-sided love longing for someone who was uninterested.

Her illustration on Abura became more about herself than he.

And then sometimes she would think—Maybe she was becoming shallow. She knew nothing about the violet-eyed man. Had she been pulled in just by his haunting smile?

As Abura lay at her feet, she patted him on the head, "Am I shallow, Abura?"

The dog nuzzled her leg and shook his head, patting her foot with his paw, comfortingly.

"You think so?"

Abura's expression seemed to speak to her and with a small giggle, Sango drew the dog, feeling a lot better.

"'_Feelings of unrequited love, can be both wonderful and bittersweet. The ability to feel love is the wonderful and the bittersweet is the fact that perhaps I will be forever alone in this feeling_.'"

Sango jumped, a blush rising on her cheeks. "Hello!"

Mirouku looked at what she had done so far, "Is this how you feel, Abura?"

The dog wagged his tail rapidly.

One of the biggest pros to working on Abura as her subject was that when business was slow, Mirouku would find time to check her progress.

"It must take a particularly clever person to be able to draw. The skill must take keen observation…diligence…patience… and of course, one's imagination…It's really something."

He seated himself across from her and poured himself a cup of tea.

Sango blushed, "Not really… Or at least, that doesn't describe me at all." She laughed, "Honestly, at school I can barely manage my sciences let alone math. I'm a train wreck when it comes to anything but art or athletics. Besides when you say clever, don't you automatically think 'mathematician'?"

Mirouku snorted, "Are you talking about me?"

Sango stuck out her tongue playfully, "Don't get conceited, I was speaking in general terms, just as you were."

She continued with a shrug, "I've always envied anyone who could ace math."

Mirouku abruptly borrowed a sheet of paper and wrote down a lengthy mathematic problem that stretched across the wide sheet.

Sango cringed, "Oh…my…God." She put her hands over her head, "I think I had an aneurism just looking at that…"

Mirouku smirked, "That was just a homework problem." He leaned back a bit. "I guess God is fair after all."

He flipped over the sheet and quickly drew a picture. Sango looked at him questioningly.

"Abura? Come here!"

Abura padded over and he showed the dog Sango's art work. The dog yipped happily and pawed it gently, looking content.

Mirouku then showed him what he drew and Abura let out a howling wail before bolting away.

Mirouku crossed his arms and looked away. "Could it be considered sad that my art teacher did the exact same thing?"

Sango snorted out in laughter as she looked it over. "I'm sorry, I-I don't mean to l-laugh!" Mirouku pouted a bit as Sango felt her eyes tearing as she laughed heartily at the elementary school quality artwork, the lines awkward and disproportionate.

Mirouku scoffed, "Your sorry doesn't mean anything if you keep laugh!"

She was gracious for the first time in awhile that she could draw.

It gave her moments like these.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

A week and a half later, Sango saw a new side of Mirouku.

A university woman, who Sango had seen around a few times before had suddenly proclaimed, "I want to know what it's like to kiss those lips of yours. How about it, Mirouku?"

Mirouku placed down her order with a smile, "I suppose you could try. But then perhaps you would also end up knowing a bit more. And you might just find that unfavorable…" With that, he walked away.

She was the same girl who had gotten Mirouku that book weeks before.

She looked flustered and muttered. "What type of response is that? I've don't think I've ever been rejected that coldly!"

Mirouku was now behind the counter, by the brewing machine. His back was turned to the shop.

Sango looked at him in shock that he said something like that.

And she had to wonder what he was thinking.

Mirouku currently looked appalled as he looked at an unmarked package. 'What the hell! Is this the tea father shipped? Even from here is smell so pungent! Kikyou did say we should try something new but I was thinking along the lines of custard. We wouldn't want to drive away customers…'

Suddenly, a silver haired man walked inside the shop, wearing a long sleeved black shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a pair of blue jeans. His coat was draped over his arm.

He was wearing a pair of deep purple tinted shades. "Oi! I'll have the blueberry pudding."

Mirouku merely smiled, "Alright, take a seat and I'll serve you in a moment."

The man rolled his eyes beneath his sunglasses, "Why so damn formal? You think you'd remember me."

Mirouku cocked his head to the side, "…Were you in here last weekend?"

The man looked frustrated and pointed to his hair, "God, Mirouku, how could you not remember this hair? How many people could pull this off?"

He cracked his knuckles as Mirouku continued to look at him blankly. "Fine…Then I'll make you remember!"

He grasped Mirouku's face and planted a kiss on the other man's lips. Countless amounts of tea spilled over as customers looked over in shock.

He smirked, "So?"

Mirouku looked him over with a frown, "Who exactly are you?"

The man sat down on the counter and with a dejected scowl. "Are you fucking kidding me? I haven't seen you in eight years and you haven't changed at all. Damn bloody annoying bastard. Don't you walk away from me!"

Mirouku rubbed his chin as he moved to get a towel for the spilled tea, "I don't recall having such vulgar friends like you…"

He paused. "Wait…"

And suddenly the strange man was able to break the barrier that seemingly around Mirouku.

"Inuyasha?"

Said person clasped his arms around Mirouku's neck, "Finally man! I mean I thought the kiss would do it, but… "

Mirouku muttered beneath his breath, "I don't see how, you idiot! Maybe if I were Kikyou…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Mirouku continued, "Besides, I couldn't recognize your face with those idiotic sunglasses."

He took the sunglasses off of Inuyasha only to reveal a black eye. Inuyasha scowled, "I met Kikyou this morning. I swear…that sister of yours." His eyes lightened with a bit of affection despite his words.

As small strains of their conversation reached Sango in the corner of the cafe, she sighed. "I suppose this make sense then…. He's gay."

Mirouku's eyes…

The warmth in his smile paralleled the laughter in his eyes.

And she found herself envious as both laughed together.

Maybe they were just good friends, right?

Or maybe she was just a hopeless brunette pining over a truly unattainable man.

She scowled and sipped her tea.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Silver hair seemed to flare from the affects caused by whatever was written in the fan-mail he had received via email. "You have gotta be shitting me!" He grumbled, "I just got an email from a so-called fan who said they were "in love" with my antagonist! What a masochistic dumbass!"

Inuyasha became a very frequent visitor after the kissing incident.

More frequent than her perhaps.

Whenever she got there, he would be seated outdoors, with the appearance of someone who had been there a good hour. Ciel had been banned permanently from the patio apparently.

Mirouku hit him over the head with a tray, "That will be five dollars, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha winced and rubbed the spot, "Ow! I didn't even buy anything, yet genius."

Mirouku sat on the table, "I'm helping you get rid of that bad mouth of yours."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Why so fucking expensive? You damn thief!"

Sango laughed a bit as Mirouku gave him another hit over the head, while slipping his hand into a nearby bag and retrieving a few bills.

Walking away he pocketed them, "It's for your own good."

There were noticeably less girls in the shop. As outsiders who knew nothing of their actual relations…the misassumption that the two were gay was built.

Mirouku was so open with Inuyasha.

They teased each other….They argued….they laughed.

Sango banged her head against the table, 'And I feel like such an idiot, still coming here, even though he's noticeably taken.'

But she could not give up.

She wanted to find the key to unlocking his emotions as well. Seeing all of the different facets of him made her like him more.

"How's work?"

Sango jumped when she heard the object of distraction place his hand on her piles of sketches. She was seated outside as well. Having Abura pose for her.

"Are you almost done?" Sango tried to calm her heart and nodded a bit, "I'm on the last few scenes."

Inuyasha snuck up behind her and peeked a look at her work. He took hold her shoulders suddenly, "Draw for my novels! This is obviously a sign from God, that my erotica novels need pictures."

Mirouku rolled his eyes, "Go back to writing your smut, Inuyasha. Leave, my customers alone."

Inuyasha flipped him off and returned to his seat.

Sango looked uncertainly at Mirouku, "If he really needs help, I'm ahead of my deadlines…"

Mirouku ran a hand through his hair, "Forget he ever asked. You shouldn't be subjected to drawing what he writes. You should just stick to children's books."

Sango blinked, a little angry and hurt.

So she was not good enough to draw anything but that?

But before she knew it, he was sitting next to her, the CD he had promised her on their first meeting in his masculine hands.

He handed it to her with a smile, "This," he pointed to one of the tracks, "is a personal favorite."

And in that moment, he was so close that she could smell his cologne and feel the warmth of his body radiating off of him and his elegantly crafted lips called out to her.

Before she could stop herself she had grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. And then their lips were touching. His lips felt warm and silken, yet touching them shocked her back to reality.

She jumped away and they stared at each other for a moment before he turned away. Sango felt tears come to her eyes as she sprinted out of the café and past Inuyasha, who was coming back from inside after helping himself to a refill of coffee.

"Did I miss something?"

Mirouku only stared in confusion at the silver haired man.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Her insomnia came back in full effect. She had made it a habit to purchase the tea from the shop after almost every visit so its scent filled the air. And now she had the same music…

And yet.

It wasn't the same.

There was no cool and yet warm smiled man…

It was no…

Provence.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

She never realized how popular Provence was. Girls from her high school seemed _very_ taken to speaking about it. So much to the point that she had to wonder how she hadn't noticed before.

That undoubtedly made everything worse though, because she couldn't go back there. He probably did not want to see her after what she did.

But she had to.

When she ran out, it had been sans not only her sketchbook, but her illustrations as well. So she had decided to suck it up, mustered all of her bravado… and sent her friends to collect her drawings.

And they came back empty handed.

According to them in his own words, Mirouku told them that she needed to get her things in person.

And so she found herself sitting a block away from Provence, in the middle of the street. Why the street, she was not sure. But she was mulling her loss, yearning for her Provence, talking about bittersweet after tastes…

Sango sighed, when suddenly she saw the familiar chubby form of Abura. He immediately padded over to her, before nuzzling her neck affectionately.

Sango hugged him, "What am I going to do, Abura? I can't see him again, but there's no way that I could recreate your story before my deadline. If I go in there I wouldn't even know say, though."

Abura nudged her with a whimper and Sango let out a huff of air, "That guy really knows how to toy with peoples feelings! Acting like some something out of a host _club_ then turning out to be someone who could _host_ Queer Eye? I mean I respect his …sexual preference, but really! People should come with clearer signs!"

Abura continued to nudge her. "I'm sure he hates me now. And Inuyasha will probably feel the same too—though I can't blame him! I made a huge mess out of everything!"

She was nudged one last time before she heard someone clear their throat.

Sango froze.

"You truly are one confusing girl, Sango."

Sango released Abura and shot up. "Mirouku?"

Hr rubbed the back of his head and opened his mouth to speak. However, Sango sprinted down the road before he could utter a syllable.

Mirouku groaned and told Abura to head back to the shop before chasing after Sango.

Sango did not know where she was running to, however she knew Mirouku was behind her and there was no way that she could stop.

She ran a few blocks from were she had originally been before she saw the district park. After half an acre of clearing, the ground had a sharp lengthy decline in a downward slant before reaching a flat level. There were scatters of trees, bushes, benches, and there was a shallow duck pond in the center.

He wouldn't follow her through here and if he did, she could lose him.

Sango began her decent down, in a cautious run. She was almost halfway down when she saw Mirouku out of the corner of her eye.

She lost her balance and started falling.

Someone collided with her body as she dove head first into the grass and cradled her as they started rolling.

When they reached the bottom of the hill Mirouku let her go and rolled onto his back, before he started laughing, "Of all of the things you could have done, you had to run?"

Sango rolled onto her side to look at him, in a dazed voice she murmured, "…I kissed you…"

There came a snort, "I vaguely remember that, yes."

"So you do hate me for it, then? You looked horrified and I shouldn't have presumed that I could just—!"

He started at her intently, "I don't hate you… And I did not look horrified. I was shocked." He furrowed his brows, "And I will admit that I am still confused. Why _did_ you kiss me?"

Sango blushed and turned away, "Because I couldn't help myself….I—"

Mirouku reached over, and as she had one before, pulled her in for a kiss. After a moment he smiled, "There…we're even."

Sango cheeks flushed profusely.

Mirouku suddenly raised a brow, "So I really come across as a homosexual, huh? 'Someone who could host Queer Eye if I heard correctly?'"

Mirouku inwardly was picturing strangling Inuyasha. That really messed up his image with that hadn't he? He mentally grimaced. Crazy bastard… A simple, 'It's Inuyasha!' Would have sufficed.

Sango looked exasperated, "I don't even know anymore!" Under the light of the moon, Mirouku's face took on a mischievous glint.

He laughed, "Look's like you really don't understand me at all… Perhaps we could remedy that. What do you propose?"

He could not help but tease her. If she was really confused about him then clearly he had to throw her a few more signs. Apparently hunting down that CD for her, having Abura shadow her whenever she walked home by herself, and pulling her into conversations whenever he could wasn't enough.

Sango blushed and buried her head in his chest out and murmured embarrassedly, "If you're free on Saturday, you could maybe go out with me."

Mirouku chuckled and lifted her head, "What was that?"

Sango scowled, "Don't tease me… I said, 'go out with me.'"

Mirouku grinned, "I suppose that would do. I'll see you Saturday." Sango started laughing as all the stress and worry she felt over the last few days ebbed away, "Great!"

He planted a kiss on her forehead…

Perhaps it was simply easier being direct with this foolish woman. But then again…his other method was just a tad more fun. He had loved teasing the brunette ever since she walked through the doors of that little café.

Their place of meeting…

Their Provence…

-- End--

-

(Tsuki )

-

Hmm…Okay so admittedly, it was hard placing Sango in the same situation without completely making her character OOC. But I definitely had to undertake this because Provence was definitely one of my favorite two volume manga (mostly due to the art) although I will admit that I was confused as to why Alan (Inuyasha) ever did end up kissing Hayes (Mirouku), but Nicky Lee did end up confirming that neither of the two were gay or bi or whatever and that Alan (IY) was head over heels in love with Yumi (Kikyou). But I'll save that story for another chapter maybe…


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.** This was inspired by my run in with bad luck. Apparently every time I hear a song, a series of catastrophic events unfolds. I was in dire need of Nyquil, and lo and behold we have like four bottles of it…but only in the form of liquid grossness, but unless I wanted to add severe vomiting to my cold symptoms, I had to stick with whatever came in pill form aka Excedrin... In my dazed and feverish stupor I had hoped that it would magically ease all my cold symptoms and put me to sleep. Unfortunately, I did not read their ingredients label before popping the recommended dosage and only after did I find out that the bastards are caffeinated. Helpful for fast action…not so much for catching any sleep. Which explains why I am posting at this hour on a school night. But I am pretty glad that I finished this.

**Summary**: Between being accused of attempted suicide and waitressing for a cruise-liner, is there any room for Kagome Higurashi to feel anything romantic for the prick of pricks.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Kagome & Sesshoumaru

-

**Precious Moments:**

**(Tsuki)**

_Deserted Island:_

_Karma_

_-_

_-_

Now how was it that she had ended up stranded with the worst person possible on the sandy shore of an unidentifiable key somewhere near Barbados?

Raven tendrils wove in and out of pure white sand and lightly tanned appendages were sprawled just as haphazardly as the hair, as if in purposeful mockery.

The girl had gained consciousness ten minutes ago after a horrible spasm of coughing back out the ocean. It was shortly after that that she surmised that she had washed upon shore on some miraculous floating debris, after falling off her cruise ship. It had taken her a moment to remember how specifically she had fallen off, but it came to her when she realized where she was—or rather…what she wasn't on.

In her stranded-companion's case she coolly made the assumption that an attempted assassination had occurred and he had been shoved off.

But why at the same exact moment she had to fall off board?

She narrowed her eyes. Maybe he was secretly a drama queen and couldn't stand being upstaged for attention. After all, the entirety of the cruise's population had been there to witness her embarrassing careen off the ship. Maybe he was slightly loony and jumped off himself for the publicity…

Kagome Higurashi let out a lengthy groan and kicked at the sand. She lifted her hands skyward and asked, "Why God?!"

Perhaps it was karma for… Kagome blinked. Wait. What could this possibly be retribution for? In all her twenty years of life, she could count the number of atrocities that she had committed on one hand. She could lose a finger and still have ample digits to perform that task. She never killed anyone or robbed a bank or cheated on a test—hell she even did bi-monthly community service. No… nice girls like her never offended the Karma gods this terribly.

Her brown eyes flickered in accusation then to the silver haired man who had nonchalantly discarded his white button up shirt in favor of sun-bathing on the sand. His eyes were closed as he lay stretched against a dune in a pair of jean khakis.

Her brow twitched, 'Him.'

Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Of course _he_ could manage to look as if he were at a Calvin Klein photo shoot even as some castaway on a deserted shore.

Surely this act of horrendous loathing from the gods was all sourced by his deeds. She was certain he was part of the Yakuza. He emitted a chilling vibe, he flashed cash more than his undeniably perfect, but oh so irritatingly arrogant smile—which he did a lot, mind you.

She could have thought of _at least_ a hundred things that he probably could have done to piss someone up there off.

And her being cast on this deserted shore with him was probably the result of her also being the only one aboard the ship not completely smitten with him.

'Forget wolves. This man is an oni in sheep's clothing. Hell he probably would have eaten that damn wolf anyway.'

Kagome curled up into a ball on the sand and cried in a raspy tone, "Damn your awful karma!"

She could go on and on about every single feature about him and why she so heatedly despised it. And oddly enough they had only met yesterday morning…

At a volume she knew he would hear, she asked, "Are you just going to lie there all day?"

"Hn."

What the hell kind of response was that? Hn? She wanted to tear her hair out. "At least use actually words," she lowered her voice to a mutter, "you prick!"

She heard a scoff that gave off a 'you didn't even deserve a response the first time,' sort of intonation.

Kagome rolled onto her back and muttered in a cheerful tone, "I hope you get sun-poisoning…"

But as she looked at what she was wearing, she knew should would be the one who would probably end up with a vicious sunburn.

She was in a yellow two piece bathing suit under a white tank top and a pair of jean cargo shorts. Although the top of the bathing suit was a modest, crossed back halter and she was wearing a tank top, she still felt a bit exposed. Especially with that womanizer around…But she was glad at least that she hadn't lost her favorite sandals. They were still a bit damp even now and but they were fine other wise. They were a cute cork wedge, open toe affair with satin yellow ribbons that were still tied in a bow on her ankles. She definitely would have mourned that loss.

But for the sake of not wanting to end up with ghastly tan lines, she slowly removed them.

The sun was starting to cast a surreal sort of illusionary state to the shore and Kagome felt a bit drowsy.

Although she knew she probably should have found some shade to fall asleep under…she was just so tired.

All thoughts of her companion and his own possibly less than scrupulous thoughts left her mind.

The next thing she knew, she was out.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

When she woke up, Kagome felt oddly snug. The ground was just the right temperature and as she curled closer to herself, she didn't feel the scraping of hot sand against her skin as much.

Her eyes slowly opened. Everything had a softer feel to it. It was late afternoon, she presumed, as the sun had lost some of its intensity.

She rubbed her eyes and was surprised to find herself covered in white cloth. She took in a surprised breath, "What?"

As she looked down, it quickly registered as Sesshoumaru's shirt. Three of the buttons had been done and the lengthy article fell down to her knees. Her shoes were strewn next to her on the grainy soil.

Kagome's hand gingerly touched the buttoned area and the tic that had been present earlier assaulted her brow full force. All three buttons were at breast level. She rubbed her temples.

But she had to admit, it was a ….kind gesture. Kagome grimaced. 'Though I still can't help but feel somewhat violated.'

She took a second to observe her surroundings, and found that she had been moved. Rather far in fact, she noted with alarm. She couldn't even see the shore anymore. The girl was seated under a lush mango tree somewhere with the heart of the lushly vegetated section of the island.

The inane section of her mind that deduced that Sesshoumaru was in the yakuza, now whispered its newest theory. Like a mantra, it kept telling her that he had carried her that far to do away with her.

Kagome stood after taking in things for a moment.

"And here I thought you had entered a coma."

It took all her will power not to shriek. Kagome pasted on a mocking smile and turned around to greet the person that she was stranded with, "Thought…or hoped?"

She saw him raise a brow, "I should ask you that same question."

Kagome looked confused, "And why is that, may I ask?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Your ingratitude of my rescue is leading me to believe that you truly had been attempting suicide. Had I known you would have been this hostile, I would have gone about my business," he sniffed.

Kagome looked appalled, "Suicidal? You think I'm suicidal?! For your information, I love my life! Maybe not at times like these, but you know what mean!"

"You were leaning over a railing conversing with yourself." Came his velvet drawl, "You did not leave that impression solely on me."

The petite girl stomped her foot, "I was getting some stupid toy for a kid and I fell over! That does not make a suicide!"

"Then neither does it explain this senseless animosity." Sesshoumaru approached her with narrowed eyes, "I am wholly positive that I will be able to survive here until my rescue. You," his eyes traced her form more languidly than needed, and Kagome felt her cheeks heat up, "Not so much. Now, unless you do in fact have a death wish, change your tone, and I will continue to tolerate your presence."

Kagome looked into his steeled amber eyes and scowled, "You started this, Taisho!" She looked away from him. "You thought I was a waiter! You rudely asked me to get you a drink, handed me money, slapped my _ass_ and told me to be quick about it…In front of that entire crowd of people permanently attached to your person, no less!"

"I don't recall slapping your ass." Again Sesshoumaru gave her a look over and took a seat against the trunk of a tree. "I don't recall ever getting that money back either..."

Kagome began rethinking the past events, suddenly alarmed. "Maybe it is _my_ karma that made me fall over board. Maybe meeting you and this were all part of some horrendous retaliation against stealing fifty dollars from you…" She scowled, "Why would you even buy a drink with that kind of money?!"

"Morally inept people are the only ones who would not consider giving back change."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, "I refuse to argue with you. I need to appease—"

"Say the word 'karma,' again and I am truly deserting you." Kagome closed her mouth and Sesshoumaru let out a snort, "Now how does one go about being that superstitious?"

Kagome slunk to the ground in front of the tree parallel to his. "It's not superstition! It's totally a proven fact. I mean my horoscope is never wrong—I just forget to listen to it sometimes…"

"I'm sure," he murmured, unconvincingly.

She huffed, "I'm guessing you don't believe me. Well yesterday's horoscope was this: 'Careful Taurus, a green temptation is lurking around the corner. Be wary today and do watch out for wandering hands…'" She threw a scathing glance at Sesshoumaru who promptly ignored it. "Compliments of Tauroscope dot com," she said haughtily. "I was tempted by your money and you slapped my ass exactly as it said would happen! Try and be skeptical now!"

"What was your horoscope for today?"

Kagome's eyes lit up and she suddenly clasped her hands together, "'Lucky, Taurus, you are in for a very good day, today. You are going for an enjoyable swim and will spend the week with an amicable not to mention good-looking companion.'" Kagome grinned, "See! We'll be rescued before today is over, so I can finish the day with my swim and spend the week with that companion!"

Sesshoumaru looked appalled, "That's almost humorous."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Grateful for choosing to wear a water-proof watch, Kagome was able to note that half an hour had passed since the two had last spoke.

The silence though, was somewhat maddening.

She had fallen in that morning and now it was past four o'clock.

The sun wouldn't be setting for at least a few more hours, but it was starting to get colder.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru moved. The tall, lithe man rose to his feet gracefully and began scouring the area. In seconds he was reaching up to break of branches from various trees.

"What are you doing?" Kagome's voice was hoarse from a combination of lack of use, and the fact that she had taken in so much seawater.

Sesshoumaru did not spare her a glance, "Making shelter. Care to help?" The latter did not sound like a question as opposed to a command.

Kagome laughed uneasily. "You don't think that _you_'re that person from my horoscope, I hope. Didn't you hear the requirements?"

Sesshoumaru pretended to look as if were reconsidering the idea. "Perhaps you're right… saving your life certainly couldn't make me amicable."

Kagome blanched, "B-but...." the girl worked to compose herself. It was futile. "A week," she practically screeched incredulously, before closing her eyes and sinking to the ground. "Here?" She murmured in utter defeat.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "So it certainly _would_ do you well to change that attitude of yours and go searching for wood and rocks to build a fire with."

As five o'clock came and passed, Kagome was starting to think that Sesshoumaru had been a boy-scout for a good majority of his life.

He had erected a large tent like structure out of hefty leaves, sticks, and vines. Afterwards it had taken him a few short minutes to start a fire. Though the fire had not been that miraculous. After all, she had been him puffing on cigarettes more than once on the cruise ship, so undoubtedly he had had a lighter on his person.

But then, while he had her scale the mango tree that she had been resting against (which had been cause for her to curse the very essence of his being for the first five minutes of the process), he had disappeared for about half an hour and counting.

Kagome had decided, since she had basically been able to rob the tree almost entirely of its fruit in that time, to see if she could find some dried grass for the floor of the makeshift tent. Besides, more firewood was needed if they wanted to have a fire throughout the night.

She strapped on her sandals and ripped a length of vine off of the trunk of a tree. It would come in handy for bundling wood later. She deftly wrapped it around her arm to keep it from getting tangled and she hurried off.

The raven haired girl didn't want to be separated from Sesshoumaru in the dark.

It was still about an hour or so away from the time of the Caribbean sunset, but she still didn't want to risk it.

Kagome picked up as much dried wood as she could find, bound it together with the vines and strapped it to her back. That way she would concentrate on finding something to pad the tent floor with, with free hands.

As she searched though, her thoughts strayed to Sesshoumaru.

Maybe it had been a bit foolish to be so judgmental of him…

As her hand snaked grab a shocks of wild grass, a small smile crept onto her face.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

She returned to the intoxicating smell of roasting freshly caught fish. Kagome found Sesshoumaru sitting before the fire rotating them.

He had set up several sticks with some specie of fish that Kagome had never seen before. Though as long as they were edible though, she was quite certain that she didn't even care…

The platinum blonde looked up when he heard her walk into the small clearing. He genuinely looked disappointed. "And here I had hoped that you had run away."

Kagome rolled her eyes and dropped the dried grass inside the makeshift hut, "I take back all the good things I said about you."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "I don't recall hearing any of these 'good' things."

The girl huffed, "And you certainly won't anytime soon." She began untying the wood.

"All understandable, considering that I am sheltering you as well as supplying you with food," he nodded and gestured towards the fish.

Kagome sighed as she moved towards the fire and placed down the wood. "…Right." She ran a hand through her hair and sat in front of the fire across from him. "I guess I should be thanking you." She rubbed her arms and looked into the crackling flames, "And apologizing."

She gingerly looked up and across at him, "Thanks for everything you've done so far. I'm sorry though my attitude has been a bit less than …appreciative."

Sesshoumaru nodded a bit, "I accept your apology. After all, if we are to spend a week here, then we should do so civilly."

Kagome smiled and clasped her hands together, "So perhaps we should start all over again?" She relocated herself so that she was in front of the man. "My name is Kagome Higurashi…it's nice to meet you."

Sesshoumaru suddenly scoffed, "I never pegged you as the 'Kagome' type."

She had been willing to over look the fact that he had not even known her name. Minus the overboard incident and the ass slapping thing, she had been virtually invisible on board. But the way he said her name with such distaste? The girl's brow twitched but she forced composure, "Yeah, well, that's my name, so you'll just have to get used to it for the duration of this week."

"Unnecessary, I'll undoubtedly have forgotten it by tomorrow."

Kagome grit her teeth together….

This guy…

She had to spend an entire week with this guy?

No way were the _both_ of them making it off that island alive...

-

-

**(To Be Continued)**

**A.N. **So tell me what you think. I wanted to end it there because I want each segment to be based off their own separate themes lol.

R&**R**


End file.
